A Shy Sort of Fun
by kokoro toasuki
Summary: When Canada attempts suicide by jumping of a building, Japan saves him,this is the story of both countries finding themselves.Rated M for swearing/lemons.Past PruCan and past JapanXChina-ish, human names used.
1. Prelude

OK, this is my first fanfiction, so if you have any advice I would love it! My paragraphing is kind of weird, FYI. The other chapters will be longer,I swear, but I this one short. If you see any mistakes/ saw something you liked or disliked, don't hesitate to tell me! I don't bite [or do I?] I'll try and update everyday, and I wander through and edit my stories, as an FYI. I'm never satisfied with my writing, and love to nit-pick. I also like to write these intros until I round my story to the nearest hundred. Oh well, love you! 3

Walking towards the edge of the building, Canada wondered if anyone would even notice he was gone. Maybe France, And his brother America might whenever he needed money again, he decided. Other than them, nobody else would notice he was gone at next week's World Meeting.

Canada stopped at the very edge of the building. Could France feel that this would be his fault? I wouldn't want France to hurt himself because of me… Looking down at the bandages on his arm, he reminded himself: nobody notices me.

He hears a voice yell "Don't… Don't do it. Too many people in this world love you for you to die!"

Wondering who it was yelling to him, he jumped to the hard, cold, black asphalt below him. He flew through the air, feeling amazingly free, and for a second in the air, he didn't care if people didn't notice him.

He felt immeasurable pain as his body crumpled into the ground when he fell. He saw a dark haired figure running towards him, but as quickly as his jump had been, he instantly blacked out.


	2. Heart Rate

I'm putting this one up early, mostly because I want to get more advice/reviews/ideas before I write anymore. Also, I want to give big shouts out to UnifiedNations and trinn. BTW UnifiedNations [if you read this] I'm glad I was favorite story number... 69 xD. I'm so perverted, I know. As a quick FYI for anyone reading this, Kiku=Japan and Matthew=Canada. The ending Japan puts on the end of Canada's name just shows respect towards the name it is attached to. Love you all! 3

Blip…Blip…Blip…Blip…

Canada woke up to the strange, but oddly comforting sound of the hospital machine. He sat up slowly, as to not hurt his already throbbing head. Besides all the IVs attached to his body, he was surprised to see, out of all people that might be waiting for him, Japan.

"Um, Um, h-hi Japan. Wh-who are you h-here visiting", Canada asked quietly.

"You Canada-san, who else would I be visiting", Japan replied with a rather pointed look.

Canada looked away bashfully, but quickly remembered why he was there, in that hospital.

"Ja-Japan…"

"Please, you can call me Kiku, Canada-san"

"Th-thank you Ja- I mean Kiku", the Canadian stuttered. "You can call me Matthew. O-Only if you want to, you don't have to. But anyways, you were the one wh-who brought me here, didn't you? After I… fell."

"Yes Matthew-san, I was the one who brought you to this hospital. But, if you don't mind me asking, was your 'falling' really an accident?

Canada quickly looked out his window, blushing heavily.

"I will leave now Canada-san. You can call me if you need me for anything, anything at all."

'Why would he say 'anything'? Did he really mean 'anything'? No, he must not have, that doesn't seem very Japan-like. It's just because I… I like him so much. I never thought he had ever noticed me before. Even though I was so in love with him, he never noticed me. Or so I thought'

While Canada was thinking, Japan quickly pulled a Sharpie seemingly out of nowhere, and wrote his phone number on the other nation's hand. This time it was Japan's turn to blush.

"Sa-Sayonara Ma-Matthew-san. I hope you get better soon."

As Japan left Canada's room, the younger nation realized that his head had stopped throbbing. He looked down at his wrist, and to his surprise, there was a bracelet there, along with Japan's phone number. Not an ordinary hospital bracelet, although he did have one of those, but on his wrist he had a red braided bracelet with a metal charm that had Japanese characters on them. Canada decided to take a nap before calling Japan and asking the older nation about the bracelet. Canada slowly closed his heavy eyelids, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. So Pretty, So Pure

Alright, this one's long, cause I got bored in class when I was writing this:3 Also, I've noticed I have a tendency to make Japan and Canada stutter, and use three periods in a row. [...] Good thing, bad thing, or doesn't matter to you? Anyways, I will keep up writing, and if school stays as boring as it is now, I may be able to publish a chapter everyday [that I get off my butt that is...] Also, apparently as of 3/23/12, 12:37 AM, my scribbles ar most popular in the US, then Canada, then UK, then Mexico, then the Phillipines, and then Singapora. So much fun. xD. Oh,yeah, you probably want to read now, don't you... OK then, Love ya for reading this insomniac's scribbles. 3

Hint~O-sama= formal address when you do not know ones name {I think}

When Canada woke up [again], he saw that it was morning again. 'Another morning I don't deserve to be alive, another morning I won't get noticed. Oh yeah, today's the World Meeting, isn't it… Well I'm not going. My injuries should cover that, if anyone even notices I'm missing, that is. Which I doubt. With that thought, he stared out his window.

"I love the snow. It's so pretty, so pure", the country weakly murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking Matthew-san, but we really must get going. It's a long drive."

"WAUGH!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you Matthew-san, but we really must get going. It is a long drive, so we can converse more there", Japan said while being calmly seated on the hospital chair.

"G-Go where? And h-how long have you been sitting there?"

"We must get to the World Meeting of course, and I didn't want to wake you, so I've been waiting here for you to wake up. I called America-kun, and he said he doesn't mind if we come in late, and hopes you feel better soon."

The Canadian got up, and attempted to walk. Suddenly, his foot twisted underneath him, and the poor country fell.

"D-Don't worry Matthew-san. I'll catch you when you fall. That's what… That's what friends are for, after all."

'Friends… What does that even mean', Canada later on wondered this, and many other thoughts similar to this, as he'd never had a friend before.

"Th-Thanks Kiku. That means a lot t-to me."

"Let's go, we don't want to be too late Matthew-san"

The two quickly shared a grin before realizing that Canada couldn't walk, and Japan wasn't strong enough to carry his new-found friend.

The older of the odd pair, however, wasn't going to give up without a fight.

The usually quiet nation spurred into action, and started running down the hallway to talk to Matthew's nurse.

"O-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what happened to my friend Matthew Williams? Why can't he walk?"

The bottle blond nurse with huge oversized Ray-Ban hipster glasses turned around, and quickly scolded the Asian form startling her patient, and for startling her for that matter. Then she continued on;

"Ah… You must be Kiku Honda? Yes?"

The Asian slowly replied that he was, in fact, Kiku Honda, and then hesitantly asked why.

"Oh, nothing, nothing", the nurse hastily replied. "I just heard that you stayed overnight in the chair in Mr. William's room all night long, and refused to leave even when security came down. You must be 'pretty good friends' to have that kind of devotion and loyalty to you friend, Mr. Honda."

"N-Not really. We were just acquaintances though work, I panicked. And I would never, EVER leave someone injured by themself. It just isn't right", Japan said this all to the nurse, then blushed as red as Feliciano and Romano's tomatoes when he realized by 'pretty good friends', the nurse meant they were dating.

"If you say so Mr. Honda", the nurse hastily replied to the countries rant. "Anyways, it appears his right leg is broken, and he has a concussion, and that's it. He's very lucky to get off that well if he fell from as far as you said he did. He's also got some minor bruises and scrapes of course, and some previous cuts on his arm…"

The shock on Japan's face must have shown, for the nurse quickly said:

"Goodbye Mr. Honda and good luck with your friend."

Japan bowed and told the nurse: "Arigato, and goodbye." He bowed again, then began his walk back to the room.


	4. Just a Bad Memory

OK, so Japan has magical healing powers. They use up his life force or something, I don't even know, I was playing Runescape while writing that part xD. Also, I didn't know this until I started writing this, but blond= unisex person with yellow hair, and blonde [should]= female with yellow hair. I'm so smart now! [Not.] But anyways, I had lots of fun writing this chapter during English, I hope the time of writing helped with errors. My teacher told me if you're writing a story with dialogue, which is definitely me, use some fragments, because it makes it sound real-er. Anyways, love you all. 3

Once Japan knew what was wrong with his friend, the rest was easy.

"OK, which one hurts more, your head, or your right leg", Japan asked the smaller country.

"M-My leg. My head actually stopped hurting a little while ago."

"OK, I'll heal your leg now, and your head later, just to be sure. Also… Just asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to Matthew-san, but why do you stutter when talking to me? I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Canada turned as bright red as Romano's tomatoes at the mention of his stutter.

"Well, I, just…I'm just not used to people talking to me. Usually everyone doesn't even notice I exist, and if they do notice me, they just beat me up because they think I'm America. Now you're talking to me, and notice me for being Canada, not America, or some ghost. It's hard for me, because I'm not used to that…"

That's when it hit Japan.

I totally forgot about that', Japan thought to himself. 'That's why Matthew-san is in this hospital. Nobody notices him, and he's depressed by that.'

The Asian quickly looked at his friend, and looking into Canada's watery indigo eyes, he saw that he needed a friend.

"OK, I'll heal your leg injury, but don't tell my boss", Japan said with a sly grin towards Canada.

With that said, Japan put his two hands lightly on Canada's right leg, and concentrated all his energy on healing the younger nation's broken leg. Quickly after starting, Japan burst out panting with effort.

As the odd pair walked out of the hospital, the staff's looks were incredulous. You could see it written on their faces: If the blonde's wearing the cast, why is he walking just fine, so why is his Asian friend so weak? What the fuck?

The two nations, however, had other things to think about.

'What if people think Japan and I are dating? What if the others at the world meeting think we are dating? I… I wouldn't mind dating him, but Japan… He doesn't feel the same about me, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not sure I can date anyone after Gil- I mean Prussia. I shouldn't use his human name anymore, we aren't… close anymore.'

While thinking that and walking to Japan's car, Canada made a small choking noise out of grief, while tears streamed silently down his face.

"Matthew-san, what is wrong? Is something else hurt? I can't heal you anymore right now without depleting my life force, but we aren't that far from the hospital", Japan asked urgently.

"N-N-Nothing", the blond managed to choke out. "J-Just a bad memory."

"If you want, you could talk about it. To me, you know", said a very flustered Japan.

"No Kiku, I'm fine, really, but thanks for the offer."

"If you say so", answered Japan as he held Canada's car door open, seeming to be recovered after healing his friend.


	5. Flashback Pt 1

Flashback Time!

Warnings: This is a flashback of a past PruCan and why they fell apart. Also a PrUs, slightly lemonish, with !Snapped [and drunk] Canada . Ich liebe dich means I love you in German, mon cheri means my darling, just in case you couldn't guess/didn't already know, but I'm sorry if my translation was wrong. OTL

"Aw Gilbert, why don't you just leave Austria's vital regions alone", Canada whined to his lover for the thousandth time, knowing the answer.

"Ah, but if I did that, all the other countries would think I was a wuss! I'm too awesome to be called a wuss! Ich liebe dich, that's all that matters Maddhew. OK?"

OK, fine. But only because I love the way you say my name", Canada said rather sulkily.

"So I can go to the party too? Pleeease", begged Prussia, the excitement building rapidly inside of the albino.

"Fine", Canada said. "But if I have to pick up your sorry ass from one more party drunker than Kumajiro with excess maple syrup-"

"Don't worry. I know the punishment", Prussia cut in with his best erotic voice.

"Oh shuddup", Canada said giddily.

After Prussia left, Canada was bored out of his mind. He watched endless boring reality TV shows, and cleaned up the house. Finally, after lying around on the couch, he decided what he was going to do. America had invited him to the party, and Canada had just politely declined, as he wasn't a big party person. His brother and Gilbert were sure gonna be surprised now! He went upstairs, and after careful consideration, put on his favorite worn out red hoodie, his ripped black skinny jeans, and his Converse All-Stars, which were faded after many years' worth of walking.

"Look Kumajiro", Canada exclaimed rather loudly for talking to a bear. "See? I finally look cool! Maybe now everyone will notice me!"

Kumajiro, being the bear he is, said nothing in response.

"Oh well, bye Kumajiro!"

Ringing the doorbell, Canada was pumped with energy.

"Oh hello little Matthew, you're here for Prussia, aren't you", France asked with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Hello, and yes, I am here for Prussia. Do you know where he might be in here?"

"Oh yeah, you're dating him, aren't you", France asked, even though he OBVIOUSLY already knew.

"Yes papa, for the last time, we are dating. Could you please let me in the house now?"

"Of course mon cheri, but Prussia is out at the moment…"

"OK then, do you know where he is out", questioned Canada.

"Actually, no, I don't know where he is. I'm sorry. I can call you when he gets back if you want."

"What do you mean, 'call me'? Even though Prussia's not here doesn't mean that I won't stay for the party!"

"Pardon moi, but I just had assumed you were here for Prussia and only Prussia, because you're not really much of a party person", France said with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, I just got bored, so I figured I might as well come to this party. See you later Francis", Canada yelled while darting into the house.

'Oh no, what if poor Matthew goes into the basement? No, he won't, the others won't let him', France thought to himself. Then, he decided to go clubbing so he wouldn't have to sleep alone [*sexy wink*] that night, and left the party.

"Hey England, do you know where Prussia is?"

"Nope, sorry Matthew, you'll have to ask someone else. I do believe he left to go somewhere else though", the giant browed nation said nonchalantly.

"OK then, thanks anyways!"

"China, have you seen Prussia", the maple syrup loving country yelled from across the room, as he didn't want to go too near Russia, who happened to be with the Asian country.

"Sorry, I have not Canada ~aru."

"It's OK China! Thank you very much for your time!"

"You're welcome ~aru."

Canada wandered around the house asking everyone where Prussia was, but as he went around, people offered him beer, and wine, and in the instance he accidentally ran into Russia, vodka. Not wanting to be, rude, he always drank it, so by the time he got to Poland, his speech was slurred, and his vision blurry, but even massive amounts of alcohol could ever block this night from his memory. However, Canada was a mean drunk, but since Poland was such a nice person, even drunk Canada knew not to yell.

"Hey Poland", he yelled, staggering over drunkenly. "You seen Prussia anywhere? No one here has seen him."

"Yeah, like, totally! He, like, went in the basement a while ago, with, like-"Poland was suddenly cut short of speech by England.

"You babbling idiot", he yelled. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to shut up?"

Canada, having a bad feeling in his gut, ran down America's stairs leading to his basement in a hurry.

'Did they kill him? Why else would they keep it a secret from me? What the fuck is going on here", he asked himself anxiously.

He slowly nudged the basement, and stopped when he heard… Prussia moaning?

"Oh God Gilbert, that feels SOOO good. Oh fuck, so good", a voice moaned.

Oh no, Gilbert's been cheating on me? But, but with who? This was a country only party, so who was he cheating with?

He pushed the door open a little farther, just to be able to see without the other two seeing him.

It was… America with Gilbert? But why? His brother knew how much he loved Gil, didn't he?


	6. Flashback Pt 2

_***Continuation***_

"Oh Alfred, I'm going to-"

"S-Same", America grunted.

Canada couldn't stand it any longer. He burst into the room, with a calm look, like the calm before a hurricane. The two instantly stopped their movements, and turned their heads.

"Oh god… Matthew, I meant to tell you, I swear-", started America in a panic.

"How long Gil? How long", Canada asked with sheer contempt in his eyes.

"Um… Two months, Maddhew", Prussia said cautiously. He could tell Canada had had alcohol, and knew Canada was a mean drunk. America, however, had no clue.

"DON'T call me Matthew", Canada yelled.

"Dude, just calm down. Can't we just share Gil or something?"

Prussia turned to the naked country besides him, and whispered into his ear "Alfred, he's drunk. Be careful what you say or do, he's a mean drunk."

"Oh, look at you two! Whispering about me, are you? Well you know what Prussia? I'm done with you, and America? Don't ever talk to me again. In fact, neither of you two should talk to me again. Ever."

Canada then ran up the steps, and stomped out the door, crying.

"I'll *sniff* I'll go talk to Japan. Italy always said that *sniff* Japan made him feel better after *sniff* he got in a fight with Romano.

*Ding Dong*

"H-hello Canada-san."

"Gi-Gi-Gilbert! He *sniff* was cheating on me *sniff* with America! They've been 'doing it' for two months now, and I found out tonight *sniff*, and-"

"Canada-san, why don't we talk about this over some tea? I even found some nice tea that tastes like maple syrup*, OK?"

"Wow, that even exists? Thanks Japan, you're the best", Canada said with a bright smile.

'Whatever distracts him until I can calm him some. I'm glad I bought that tea though, because Canada's heart breaks easily, and Prussia seems to 'like' a lot of people', Japan thought inwardly.

"OK, do you want to come help me prepare the tea? It's very simple, and then you can learn to make tea and make it for yourself", Japan said brightly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

After the two had each made their own tea [Japan his green tea, and Canada his maple syrup kind] the two sat down, and finally started their conversation.

"Canada-san, if it gets too hard, you can stop, but what happened?"

Canada being much calmer between the maple syrup taste in his mouth, the Xanax Japan had slipped in his tea without him noticing, and the alcohol had started to wear off, began to speak much calmer than he had at the door.

"So Prussia said there was this party he really wanted to go to tonight at America's house. We were both invited but I said no, because I'm not really a party person. He went, but an hour later I got bored and decided to go to the party. When I got there, I asked everyone where Prussia was, and they all said they thought he had gone out, but then I asked Poland, and Poland said that he was in the basement, so I went and looked, and he was down there 'doing it' with America. Why would he and America do that? My brother knew how much I loved Gi-Gilbert. And it's on like Gilbert didn't know he was my brother. So anyways, I barged in the room, and they stopped… doing it, and then Gilbert had told me that he had been cheating for two months. Then, of all things, America asked me… if we could SHARE Gil. Then they started whispering to each other, so I told Gilbert we were through, and that I didn't want to ever talk to either of them ever again. Then I ran out of the house, and rode my bike here", Canada said, his indigo eyes glistening with tears to come by the end of his story.

Japan, after sitting there silently listening to Canada's story, softly stated: "Canada-san, I'm sorry to break it to you… I'm not sure, but... I think the other countries were lying. About thinking Prussia went out."

"What? Really? But, but", Canada sputtered in surprise.

"Yes, I really do think that. Poland isn't really able to keep a secret, but the others can."

"But that would mean Papa France was in on it! He wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

"Yes, that is true Canada-san, but what if America and Prussia convinced him it was to keep you safe", Japan reasoned.

The two continued on all night, until Canada eventually tired. Japan told Canada he could stay with him until he felt safe enough to go home.

"B-B-But only if you want to! You don't have to! Baka baka baka", Japan said, rather flustered.

"No. Thank you Japan. Really, that means a lot to me", Canada reassured the other country.

Japan led Canada up to the spare room, and told him if he needed anything to come get him.

'Anything to make Canada-san happy… After all, he'll need happiness after I leave this world.'

Japan went to bed, and before long, both countries were asleep in their own little dreamlands.

OK, I just wanted to list some songs that inspired me, all on YouTube, and these are the exact titles :)

Hetalia's Dirty Little Secret

The Hetalia Guys Are Bringing Sexy Back

Hetalia Girls- Cannibal (Full version)

Love you 3

*Yes that actually exists. Listed on Amazon under Maple Syrup Blend Black Tea Blended with Natural Pure Syrup Maple Flavor, although you can't buy it D:


	7. World Meeting!

_Edit: If you are ever curious about how a story is going, check my profile page, I'll try and say how everything is going there ;)_

APOIDNOAUBG I didn't mean for this to be so late!

Mew I is Dinosaur: Yup, that's the one. I kind of want to try some now… Darn Canada… As long as he feels better though :)

DestinyXUnknown1993: Yes, that's exactly what I meant. :3 I had thought of it, and was wondering, like, does that even exist? I looked it up on amazon, and was like 'Fuck yeah, it DOES exist! Like, EPIC!' [Sorry about all the likes, but I'm actually Polish xD I say 'like' all the time *fail*]

UnifiedNations: In case you haven't noticed, Japan and Canada are both, like, suicidal-ish, but Japan's I'm going to develop on later on, and he's thinking that Canada will be sad when/if he commits suicide. That's just so I can weave it in and out of the story, and that's just the start of HIS suicidal tendencies. I'm gonna try my hardest to make their depression different, which should be easy… not really. ;)

Inspired today by:

Megurine Luka's song_ Just Be Friends, _and _Shatter_ by Crystal Kira [go read it! It's SOOOO good :3]

[By the way, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. That is all.]

"Matthew-san?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Kiku, I didn't hear what you said", apologized Canada.

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted you in something back there, but we are near the World Meeting and I thought you might want to be awake before we get there."

"Thank you then Kiku. I-I have a question", Canada said quietly. "Why do you pay so much attention to me? All I am is a ghost of a country that no one ever notices, and if they do, they almost always mistake me for America, and beat me up because of something he did. So why do you, Japan, of all countries, pay attention to me? I'm worth less than nothing, so why me? Why? Even Prussia left me, and couldn't care less if I died! So why do you care?" Tears streaming out of his watery indigo eyes doubled over sobbing while yelling at the Asian nation, any fool could see Canada was an emotional wreck.

"Canada-san, it's because dai, no never mind that. It's because, well, I too am lonely. People acknowledge my existence, but they are too scared to talk to me. I saw that you are also a lonely nation, but I was too shy to try to talk to you. When I saw you on the roof, I panicked. I…I didn't want to be alone. So I guarantee that if you commit suicide, I WILL follow you. I don't know if that bothers you at all, but in some way, and I don't know how, but we are connected. I…I cut too, and the cuts on your arm match mine exactly" Japan confessed.

"What about this bracelet? What does it mean, and why did you put it on me", Canada asked, remembering the strange piece of jewelry.

The bracelet reflected in the sunlight, and Japan gasped.

"I have on too, I thought YOU'D put it on me! The bracelets look exactly the same", Japan said in amazement.

The two then realized that they were parked in the World Meeting's parking lot, and laughed at themselves.

"I will help you walk in, I didn't have time to prepare my aura, so you're probably not fully healed", Japan apologized.

When the two very late nations went in, they saw that America STILL hadn't started the World Meeting.

"Hey dudes, I decided to wait for the two of you, so then we can officially start the meeting", America said brightly.

"Shut the Hell up", Canada said angrily. "I don't NEED your sympathy."

"Matthew-san, it's probably best if you calm down. You still have a concussion,and too much stress could lead to a re-lapse."

Hungary ran by, yelling "Happy new couple, yay!"

'Oh god, it's already starting,' Canada thought to himself.

Canada ran out of the room, sobbing.

"Canada-san! Wait up!"

Japan turned to America and Hungary, and distinctly said to both of them, " America-san, Matthew is not very happy with you at the moment, and Hungary-san, I'm about to go find out if you've helped to upset him."

Japan turned,and swiftly walked out the door, leaving Hungary to wonder if she should go 'watch' Japan and Canada, and America wondering where the nearest fast food restaurant is.

"Look, I made scones for everyone," England walked in the room saying to America.

"Uh, Iggy,no offense, but you're food totally sucks," America wailed.

All the countries fled the room at the mention of England's cooking.

"Oh well, I like my cooking," he said to himself. "Flying mint bunny, would you like a scone," England asked the aptly named flying mint colored bunny in front of him. However, even the bunny turned his head away at the mention of his food.

"Why does everyone hate my cooking? It's really not that bad," England wailed.

Feliciano popped his head through the doorway just long enough to say "Maybe because it tastes gross!"

Iggy decided he would just have to cook more so he could prove to everyone his cooking isn't gross.


	8. Holy Maple!

"I swear, I was gonna update sooner… Then I downloaded HetaOni. [DON'T KILL ME! I REALLY MEANT TO!] I'll probably end up with a little bit of horror because of it… By the way, the tentacle reference in the story today… umm… if you don't get it, I am NOT explaining. Also, my other story, To Speak But Not To Say, has 24 hits and visitors even… o.O

Mew I is Dinosaur: Exactly. I'm gonna have lots of fun with that later… No wait, I didn't mean it that way! D:

UnifiedNations: yeah… I would try and write them a simple fluffy romance, but I've never had one of those myself, so I'm not sure what it'd be like…

trinn: I'm glad! I actually started this on a tiny little bored whim. xD

Ottilia: I actually wrote that in my 'home and careers class' or WTF they call it… We're going to start cooking soon, and even though I'm Italian, my cooking skills are about as good as Iggy's Dx

OK then, on with the story…

"Matthew-san, America isn't intentionally trying to make you feel bad. He's just an ass," Japan remarked while reading his book across the room.

"WAUGH! What the maple," Canada screamed.

"What? Is there a tentacle trying to get you Matthew-san?"

"No, I'm not sure what a tentacle has to do with anything, but you just swore. You, Kiku Honda, just. Freaking. Swore."

"Yes, and what is your point?"

"You never swear though! Like never never never never never-"

"I get the point Matthew-san"

"-EVER, swear."

"No, I swear when it helps express emotion in the sentence, and in that case, it did. America does have a bit of a tendency to be an asshole."

Before giving Canada the chance to slip in a single more word, Japan went uncharacteristically off topic.

"Matthew-san, I think I know someone who might know what's with these bracelets," Japan stated, gesturing to his own bracelet.

"Who?"

"Well… I'm not sure I want to go see him, but… China."

"WHA? Holy maple, why would China know that?"

"China IS the oldest country, and if he doesn't know something off the top of his head, something in his library will. However… Let's just say he and I don't get along very well."

"OK, we'd better be going soon, before break is over. I'll do most of the asking, how's that," Canada asked.

Before Japan could answer, or even breathe, Hungary burst into the room.

"Aw, look at you two sitting in here. You both look awfully flushed. Did I just miss something," Hungary smirked. "Japan, your shirt is buttoned wrong, and-"

"No, my shirt isn't buttoned wrong Hungary-san. My shirt today doesn't even have buttons on," Japan replied impatiently.

"Alright, you got me. I just wanted to see if you two would 'fess up," she said sheepishly. "However, I was sent to find you and lead you to the new meeting room, England was cooking again."

The two followed Hungary, and when they got there, Japan sat next to Canada. When America noticed this, and went over to tell Japan he had to go sit with the other Asian nations, Japan gave America a look of pure hatred, and America went running in fear to his own seat, with the absurd pile of hamburgers next to it, and finally started the meeting.


	9. Pandas and Thread aru

I finished HetaOni [Until the new update for the English version I have downloaded that is…] Also, I think I broke my computer a little bit…[Stupid tomato juice, apparently when you eat tomatoes like apples over your computer, it acts weird … Umm, yeah. Also, if you like Justin Bieber, TOO BAD BASTARD! Even America doesn't like him! Also, the italicized part when China reads off is from Wikipedia. Not from me! LOL, China has Wikipedia as a book in his library!

Mew I is Dinosaur: Not offensive, but Canada has never heard him swear before. Like in Hetalia: World Series, Episode 15, Greece even tells Japan that he's heard that Japan has never gotten angry before… Kind of based it off that.

UnifiedNations: Yeah… When I originally started this, I meant for it to be a fluffy sweet innocent romance, I really did…But I kept rewriting the prologue until it ended up as this…I don't think I'm capable of writing one…

Ottilia: Hell yeah! America wishes he could use Japan instead of China as his Pokémon now xD

Alright, um, I don't own Hetalia. That's why it's called a FAN fiction, but just in case…

"Alright, I think we should make up a bunch of nukes, and blow up Justin Bieber's house. Who's with me," America asked.

"*sigh*America, as much as we all hate Justin Bieber, building nuclear devices just to blow up her house isn't a very smart move. Also, if we use nukes, it blows up the entire world you dummkopf," Germany tiredly told the nation with his mouth shoved full of burger.

"Actually Germany, I could build small mini nukes that could-"

"Shut up Japan! Don't give him any ideas," Germany roared.

"OK everyone, why don't we all take a break while Alfred here thinks of something less stupid to say, and Germany calms down," England called out.

"But a break so soon seems pointless, da?"

"Just go, damn bastards," Romano yelled at all the countries, especially Russia.

"Yes, go get lunch or something. Just be back in here in an hour and a half. Just go already wankers!"

Japan uncharacteristically grabbed Canada, and ran out the door.

"Kiku… Um, where are we going?"

"To find Yao," was all Japan answered.

Canada zoned out the rest of the way to China, but when he snapped back into the real word, he was surprised to find himself… In a zoo?

"Umm… Kiku… We're in a zoo."

"Yes Matthew-san, Yao-san will be with the pandas."

"The pandas? Oh…right…never mind."

As they walked into the panda habitat, Japan nudged Canada.

'Oh yeah… He wants me to talk…'

"China, umm… I have a question," Canada nervously asked.

"What is it ~aru."

"Umm… Japan and I have these weird bracelets on our wrists with a red thread on them, and I was wondering if you might know what it meant," Canada blurted.

China swiftly got up and said "Follow me ~aru."

Canada followed China all the way to the eldest nation's house, with Japan tentatively trailing behind Canada, into China's library.

"Here we go ~aru. _The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of those that are destined to meet each other in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎo (__月下老__, often abbreviated to "Yuèlǎo" [__月老__]), the old lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages._"

"But… What does that mean," Canada asked, confused.

"It means that in some way, you and Kiku here are soul mates in some way. Usually soul mates means lovers, but it also could mean best friends, or something of the sort. Also, you should probably go soon, I know your World Meeting will start soon. Today I am not going because I have to attend to the pandas ~aru."

"Thank you China," Canada said.

"Y-Yes, arigato China-san," Japan stammered.

"Kiku… Where are you going," Canada asked, confused once again.

"We have to get going Matthew-san. The World Meeting should be starting soon," Japan called from the doorway.

Canada trudged behind Japan, waving goodbye to China as he went.

Once in Japan's car, Canada innocently asked, "What do you have against China? He's a very nice person."

"Well actually… No, never mind. Never mind, never mind, never mind," Japan started to chant to himself.

"Come on Japan, you can tell me," coaxed Canada.

"Fine," Japan sighed. "I actually used to be… umm… dating China-san," Japan said almost as if he was asking a question.

"Then… I broke up with him."

"But why?"

"Because… Because I fell in love with someone else."

Canada sat there, indigo eyes wide in surprise, mouth in the shape of a capital O.

'He was not only dating China, but broke up with him because he fell in love with someone else? Holy maple!'

"You should tell that person that you like them! I'm sure that they would like you too Kiku!"

'If only you knew,' Japan thought bitterly.

"Well the thing is Matthew-san… I know that they don't like me back."

"But how can you-, "Canada started.

"Just trust me Canada-san. I know."

With that, the two got to the World Meeting with eerily perfect timing.

The two got out, and after being sternly told by Germany that they must be separate this time, parted ways, and the World Meeting started.


	10. Yaoi Spy

Alright, I motivated myself to type this up with the safety dance. Dang it, scrubs got it stuck in my head. xD

moonlightgaia123: Because then it blow up America, or Canada, or where ever he lives D:

UnifiedNations: I'd write a happy story for him if I could! The best I think I could do is getting him drunk so he explains his feelings… So I think I'm good with this personally…

Ottilia: I know right? Also, the red thread part is key in this ;) I got it from Megurine Luka's Just Be Friends; I saw it, googled 'red thread' read the Wikipedia page, and it's been on my mind ever since.

Mew I is Dinosaur: I believe you meant Canada, not Japan, but whatever, yes, totally what I've been going for. And thanks, that what I [usually] call Easter too [yay!]

This World Meeting, unlike the first part of it earlier in the day, was boring. The usual Germany yelling at everyone, while the everyone in question was texting their friends across the room, playing some game under the table, or just about anything other than listening to Germany.

After the meeting though, was another matter. The second Germany declared the useless meeting over; Russia jumped up from the table and ran out the door, screaming. They looked under the table, to find Belarus crouched under the table, chanting 'marry me marry me marry me marry me' over and over again. After Belarus ran out of the room to chase Russia with a scary big knife in her hand, England took out more scones; France started chasing Feliciano with Romano chasing Feliciano to protect his brother, and Spain chasing Romano totally in love. While all this went on, Japan and Canada slipped out of the room undetected. Well, almost. Hungary, her careful yaoi loving eye carefully watched them as they walked out.

'He he he… I hope those two have fun,' she laughed to herself. 'Maybe I'll go *checkup* on them later.'

Page break [His name is Tony, and he locks people in old mansions and kills them *otaku moment*]

The two went to Canada's house, because for some strange reason, Korea decided to go visit Japan, so Japan wasn't going home for a while…

"So Kiku… What do you think the red thread of…of," Canada blushed, not remembering what it was called.

"The red thread of destiny," Japan answered with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah. What do you think it means?"

"Well Matthew-san, I think it means that I was meant to find you as you were about to jump, and we're supposed to stick together. I wonder though… Who do you think put the bracelets on our wrists?"

"Maybe it was that nurse you talked to, the blond one."

"Hmm… You could be right Matthew-san."

Hungary, standing at the doorstep, was listening to see if she could 'hear' anything before she went in and took pictures for later nosebleeds.

"Pleeease," Canada begged. He was actually asking Japan if they could go back to the hospital to ask about the nurse, but to Hungary, it sounded veeery suspicious.

"Fine," Japan sighed. "But you'd better be good."

Hungary couldn't wait any longer.

She kicked down the door, expecting to see something totally nosebleed worthy, but instead, the two were holding out their wrists, looking at seemingly matching bracelets on both of their wrists.

'What the uke,' Hungary wondered.

'What is she doing here,' went through Japan's mind.

Canada however, was thinking about making some pancakes. After all, he isn't that much different from his brother, even if he did hate him.

"So, umm… Hi Hungary."

"Konichiwa Hungary-san. What might you be doing here today," Japan politely asked.

"Just stopping by, thought I should apologize after what I said today at the World Meeting."

Inwardly though, she applauded herself.

'Yeah! That makes me seem polite for busting into Canada's house!'

"OK then, I'm gonna go now, bye!"

Hungary skipped back out the now empty doorframe, with the door knocked on the floor with scuff marks from where she hit it with her foot and frying pan, along with various broken windows.

'This is going to be interesting to clean up,' Japan inwardly chuckled.

Yaaaay! I really liked writing this one, I actually wrote half of it mentally while in gym. xD

OK, as Mew I is Dinosaur put it, 'Merry Zombie Resurrection Day/Easter'!


	11. Weirdo Hospitals

Ottilia: I know, I can't help but love her as yaoi comrades. xD

Mew I is Dinosaur: I know, every story needs a little comic relief in it! And that nurse isn't just a nurse… [I know, so surprising. She's not just a nurse, she has a cat! *le gasp*]

OK, check my profile for updates on how the story is going, I don't own Hetalia, and I'm sorry if the writing style seems to change weirdly in this, after Easter I'm almost bipolar with all the sugar coursing through me. xD

After Japan and Canada repaired the mess Hungary had made, they went to go visit the hospital Canada had been in only two days ago.

'So much has happened in only these two days,' Japan thought from the back seat of the car. 'In two days, I've found out that… Canada-san and I are more… alike than I thought. I wish I knew what these bracelets are supposed to fully mean, and who put them on Canada-san and I. Maybe then I could understand what's going on here, and… maybe Canada might love me,' Japan blushed.

At the next red light, Canada turned in his seat to see a very red Japan.

"Kiku, are you OK? You look kind of red…"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. No reason to worry."

"If you say so Kiku."

XOXO~PAGE BREAK WHO'S NAME IS STEVE~XOXO

When they got there, they went straight to the information desk.

"Hello, may I help you," asked the chirpy receptionist.

"Yeah, umm, I was checked in about two days ago here, my name is Matthew Williams."

"Yes, you are in our files, but it says here you were checked out. Was something the matter?"

"Yes… But no."

Canada turned to Japan.

"Kiku, do you remember the nurse's name?"

"Actually… I don't. She knew my name though. She'd told me that people were talking about me… Wait, madam aren't you the same nurse that was here two days ago, late in the night, aren't you," Japan questioned.

"Yes, I am! No wonder you two look familiar," she laughed.

"Ok the, do you remember a blond nurse with big black oversized glasses that came to the lobby to bring my friend here in, and also walked him out with me?"

"No, I don't…"

After rifling through her files, she stopped, dead in her tracks.

"Sir? There… There were no blond nurses on duty at all during your visit."

"WHAT," Japan and Canada yelled simultaneously.

"Umm... Yeah. No blond nurses."

Silvery, white blond hair! Nothing at all," Japan desperately asked.

"No, only brunettes. In fact, the only nurse we have with white blond hair has been on leave for two months now with her son. I'm sorry I can't help you."

She got up, heading to the staff women's room.

"But… I swear," Japan said, confused.

Walking back to the car, Canada passed out for the third time that day.

'This medication he's on doesn't seem to help him stay conscious,' Japan grumbled to himself as he dragged Canada the rest of the way to the car.


	12. It's a Future Ninja!

_** I'm so sorry for not updating in waaaaay too long! I've been _**h**_aving... Issues wit life recently, plus my keyboards being a royal pain, so I've been having fun. Everyone w_**h**_o still actually reads t_**h**_is should send a huge t_**h**_ank you to GermanHeart for reminding me to get off my butt. Again, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace! If any of you ever want an update of w_**h**_ats going on tgoug_**h**_, check my profile, I try to update t_**h**_at somewhat. O_**h**_ well, enjoy~!**_

"Ugh, where am I? Wasn't I walking back to the car with Kiku? Oh well, I wonder where he is," Canada absentmindedly thought out loud. He was amazed to see that he was lying on the floor, and there was another him in the hospital bed, with Ukraine sitting in the visitor's chair, talking to other him who was passed out cold.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Bela and I are the ones who put the bracelets on you and Japan. I can't explain why now, I don't have too long before we get sucked back to our time, plus Japan will come back. You'll remember tis wen necessary, and not until, Bela is talking to Japan pretending to be a nurse. No one else will notice because since were from the future, no one can notice us without our 'permission'. Be warned, if you talk to the Belarus or Ukraine in your own time period, they won't know what you're talking about. Bela and I are from the future, so were different from other Bela and me. I will come again next time we see you're available by yourself. You can't speak to anyone about tis, except for England."

Canada, previously sitting on the floor listening carefully, started yelling. Since it was only a dream though, no one heard his yelling.

"What? England?"

"I have to go now, remember, no one but England."

With that, Ukraine jumped out the open window, and Canada abruptly woke up, with Japan sitting worriedly above him.

"Uh, hi Kiku. Can I go visit England? Alone though," Canada asked, with an inward grimace.

Japan made a look of confusion, but nodded anyways.

"Do you need me to drive you Matthew-san?"

"No, I'm fine."

"The keys are over there," Japan pointed. "Have… fun."

Canada weakly laughed. "Ha ha, yeah, thanks."

He got in the car; put the keys in the ignition, and started is terrifying drive to is former caretaker's.


End file.
